


Reciprocity

by magatsuslut (pecanroll69)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Housewife Kink, Misogyny, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, i think this is the fluffiest thing ive written for adachi? he's still an asshole but hey its adachi, my apologies, slight Breeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pecanroll69/pseuds/magatsuslut
Summary: you get adachi a gift for valentine's day and, unused to any kind of healthy human interaction as he is, it awakens feelings in him that he doesn't want to confront. he decides to pay you back with a gift of his ownafab fem reader!
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Reciprocity

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this was supposed to be a white day type thing but its a bit late already, so I'm publishing it without having done one last editing pass with fresh eyes. maybe I'll do that tomorrow. sorry about that! i hope it doesn't come off as too OOC either, i just love exploring how tf adachi would react if he actually developed feelings for someone oops. maybe the same universe as the christmas fic or smthn? regardless, please enjoy!

Chocolates. You gave him a box of chocolates, beautifully wrapped up with a bow. The smile on your face was so genuine, and yet he racked his brain to figure out why the hell you were giving him a gift. They were homemade, you said, and he couldn't help but picture you filling little heart shaped molds with liquid chocolate, a cute apron tied around your waist. You weren't in your kitchen though, or his. You were in a kitchen you shared, in a modest house that always smelled of your cooking. It was… idyllic.

It was _idiotic_. And he made sure you knew that the moment you placed the box of chocolates into his hand. He accepted it from you with a sly smile, then questioned what it was you were trying to get out of him. When you furrowed your brows in confusion and denied any ulterior motive, he became visibly annoyed. He called bullshit and pinned you to the wall with a desperate kiss, swallowing any excuses you could give him. You kissed him back with equal fervor, and he surmised your unprompted gift was only intended to attract more of his sexual attention. He was unusually rough with you that night, and made sure to keep his fingers in your mouth or at your throat to prevent you from spouting any more earnest drivel.

It's been a month since Valentine's Day, and Adachi still feels troubled by the emotions your generosity evoked. Lately his stomach twists with a feeling he can't quite place when he hears you laugh. He kisses you a lot more often these days– anything to hide that sickeningly sweet smile of yours. The fantasy of making you his housewife is now his go-to scenario whenever he jerks off. If no one else is around at work, he palms his half-hard cock through his pants while he imagines you bent over the kitchen counter wearing nothing but an apron. If only he could come home to you every day to find you begging for his dick, lamenting how lonely you get when he's at work. He's developed a bit of a housewife kink, yes, but it’s nothing deeper than that, he reassures himself. And since it’s only a kink, it couldn’t hurt to have a little fun with it, right?

–––– 

"I got you something. Y’know, since you gave me those chocolates on Valentine's day."

"Really?" You stop watching TV to look at Adachi, eyes glittering with excitement. You had recently arrived at his place after he called you over for “some fun,” as he put it, so you weren’t expecting anything out of the ordinary. Of course, it’s Adachi, so the gift isn’t wrapped or even in a bag. He simply hands you a folded up bundle of fabric. You unfurl it gently to find a white apron complete with ruffles around the straps and the hem. It’s cute, but it's not exactly a conventional gift. If anything, you'd expect lingerie from Adachi, since he would no doubt enjoy ogling you in something that he picked out. You run your fingers along the soft fabric wordlessly.

For once, he can’t read your expression, and his heart drops. He wets his lips before speaking. "You like to bake, isn't this useful for that kind of thing?"

"It is. I just… didn't really expect you to be so thoughtful. Thank you." You look back up at him and hug the garment closer to your chest.

Relieved, he fakes a pout and adopts that defensive tone you often hear him use around his boss. "Aw, is it really all that surprising? I’m a nice guy, you know.” 

“Silly me. You’re right, you’re a real sweetheart when you want to be, Tohru.” That genuine smile returns to your face, and he has to look away to avoid any of those obnoxiously warm feelings from surfacing. You assume the hint of pink on his cheeks is from the unexpected compliment.

Adachi clears his throat before changing the subject. “Why don't you try it on? And make me a little something while you're at it?"

"Yes, sir!"

He hums his approval and watches your hips sway as you make your way into the kitchen. Once the din from you raiding his pantry for ingredients dissipates, he joins you in the kitchen. He narrows his eyes when he sees his gift tied around your waist in an ungraceful knot instead of the pretty bow he always imagines in his fantasies. It seems like a hypocritical expectation considering he always wears his tie crooked, but that’s due to a lack of motivation rather than a lack of ability. He makes a mental note to teach you how to tie it correctly the next time you wear it.

You turn around when you finally register his presence. “Good timing, I was just about to ask for you. Can you reach up there and get me a mixing bowl? I don’t even know why you keep them up there. I’m pretty sure I’m the only one who uses them.”

“Whose apartment are we in, baby?”

“Yours.”

“There’s your answer.”

You roll your eyes. “Point taken. Can you _please_ get it down for me?”

He chuckles. Annoying you is too easy, and too amusing. “Alright, alright.” He places a hand between your shoulder blades and uses his other one to reach above your head. He sets the bowl down onto the counter with an exaggerated huff. “There you go. Is there anything else you need, _princess?”_

“Thanks but no thanks, smartass. You can go ahead and wait in the other room if you want, it’s going to be a bit until it’s ready.” 

You expect him to leave, but he wraps his arms around your waist and presses his body against your back instead. He's half-hard just from the thought of fucking you, and you can feel his growing erection through his clothes.

"Are you that excited for dessert, Tohru?"

"I’m more excited by how delicious you look in that apron."

You laugh off his attempt to seduce you and continue measuring out your ingredients. Adachi realizes he’ll have to try a little harder to get your undivided attention. He distracts you by lavising your neck with kisses while his fingers work on untying the knot at your waist. It becomes increasingly difficult to focus on the recipe when he’s biting into your sensitive skin like it’s ripe fruit, and the occasional moan slips past your lips despite your best efforts to deny him the satisfaction. You’re so preoccupied that you don't even notice what he’s doing with his hands until you feel the apron’s ties drop to your side.

"What are you up to?" You ask, feigning innocence.

"I just thought you'd look even cuter if I got you out of these clothes."

"Didn't you buy this apron for me to wear while baking? Seems a bit rude to have me take it off."

He pulls your pants down and lets them drop to your ankles. "Don't worry baby, I still want you to wear the apron. Everything else can go, though."

You scoff. Insatiable as always. "I should've known you'd pull something like this." Even so, you pull your shirt off and toss it to the side, then step out of the pants now pooled at your feet. Adachi slips the apron back over your head and ties it around your waist in a picture-perfect bow, a self-satisfied smirk on his face all the while.

"There. Now you look like my perfect little housewife."

Confused, you furrow your brows. "Housewife?"

"Mhmm. That's what every woman wants to be, right?" Your eyes widen in shock, which emboldens him to take it further. "You're not gonna argue? So obedient… I think you'll make a wonderful wife."

"Y-you can't be serious."

"Of course I am. You're a natural at this." He shoves the various bowls to the side and bends you over the counter, admiring the sight before him. The apron tied around your waist accentuates your shape, and the domesticity of it is absolutely irresistible. You stifle a moan when he gropes at your tits and leisurely teases your nipples through the fabric. He brings his hand down to your pussy and slides his fingers along your folds; as he expected, you're soaked.

His lips brush your ear and he whispers seductively. "You're this wet after just a little touching? You know you're only proving my point that your purpose in life is to service my cock, right?"

You roll your hips to grind on his fingers, seeking some friction to ease the aching between your legs. He takes his hand away and licks up the fluids gathered on his fingers. The taste of you is more intoxicating than the finest wine, and more delectable than any meal.

"Aren't you just adorable... If you ask nicely, I'll be glad to help you with that."

"Please touch me. I need it."

“Lie on the floor like the dirty slut you are, then.”

“Yes, sir.”

Adachi moves out of the way, and you obediently get down on the floor. He finds a place between your legs and sits back on his knees, lightly running his fingers along your inner thighs. He shoots you a devilish look that makes your cunt clench around nothing. “I can't wait to see the cute faces you make when you’re trying not to cum."

He grabs your ass to lift your lower half off the ground, and you compliantly drape your legs over his shoulders. The part of the apron that skimmed your thighs now falls back against your torso, exposing more of your body to him. You wish you could push your hips up against his mouth, but his firm grip renders you helpless. You resign yourself to the painful bites he litters across the inside of your thighs; the way he always marks your skin before eating you out has become a sort of ritual by now. Yet another way for him to assert his dominance, even when he deigns to take care of your needs.

You sigh when you finally feel his warm tongue grace your cunt with a long lick from your entrance up to your clit. You watch as he laps at your pussy eagerly. His gaze stays fixed between your legs, and there's something cute about how focused he is on getting you off. You wish you could run your fingers through his messy hair to show him how much you appreciate it, but you can't reach him in this position. 

"Tohru, it feels, s-so good…"

His tongue dips inside you and you moan. Each time he licks up your nectar, even more pours out of you. It coats his chin and drips on the floor, and if he weren't feeling so inexplicably enamoured with you today, he would have already impaled you on his cock.

The sweet sounds that tumble out of your slightly parted lips make his cock strain painfully against his pants. Spurred on by the increasing frequency of your moans, he licks quick circles around your clit. Just when you think you can't handle any more, he adds more pressure with his tongue. Your thighs clench around his head, and that's his cue to pull away. You whine at the loss of sensation, but he continues to lower your hips back to the floor and away from his talented mouth.

"Tohru, _please–"_

He interrupts you with a kiss, forcing you to taste yourself on his lips. Once he's swallowed all your moans and protestations, he pulls you up to a sitting position. He strokes your side reassuringly, his voice firm but gentle. "Don't complain. I want you to cum on my cock, but if you're going to whine, I won't let you."

"Please, please make me cum on your cock, sir."

"Good girl… How could I resist when you're practically begging for me to stuff you?" His satisfied grin turns into an exaggerated frown. You follow his eyes to the wet spot on the floor in front of him. “Aw, but look at the mess you made, sweetheart. It’s a wife’s job to clean up, so I expect you to take care of that before I can fuck you.”

You reach for one of the towels on the counter to wipe up the mess, but Adachi interjects.

“Ah-ah.” He grabs your hair and pushes your cheek into the floor. The tile is uncomfortably cold, but that doesn't stop your cheeks from burning. You enjoy the humiliation and he knows it. He yanks your head back up and examines the pitiful look on your face with sadistic glee. “Oops, looks like I pushed you too hard. I was going to ask you to use your tongue, but now it’s all over your pretty face instead. What a shame." His voice is deceptively light and airy. "I won’t hesitate to make you lick up your mess next time though, so you should clean the floors every day just in case that happens again, okay, baby?”

You nod, too eager for him to have his cock inside you to object.

He laughs. “Wow, I was only messing with you, but you’re really getting into this whole housewife role, huh?”

He pulls you back onto your feet and promptly bends you over the counter. You hear the sound of his belt hitting the floor and his zipper coming undone, and that's all the warning you get before he enters you. The combination of his saliva and your fluids allows him to shove his cock fully inside with one thrust.

"So _tight,"_ he rasps. You don't get any time to adjust to his thickness; Adachi had already exhausted his patience by eating you out for as long as he did. He selfishly chases his own pleasure, pounding into you hard and fast. Your ass bounces mesmerizingly against him with each thrust. He finds himself completely enraptured by your body and how perfectly it fits with his own.

"It sounds ridiculous, trying to turn a slut like you into my wife," he muses through ragged breaths. "But if you do all the cooking and cleaning, I'll have plenty of time to fuck you silly, so you won't need anyone else. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"I… I don't know–"

You yelp when a hard slap lands on your ass. He chastises you with the click of his tongue. "Wrong answer. It's a shame you still don't know what's good for you." Another slap quickly follows, then another. Heat radiates from your abused skin, and each new hit stings even worse than the last. Between the strain of standing on your tiptoes and his unrelenting spanking, your trembling legs struggle to support you. You'd fall if it weren't for his white-knuckled hold on your hip.

By the time the assault on your ass stops, tears are already rolling freely down your cheeks. You don't see his hand settle beside yours on the counter to cage you in, but you can feel the warmth of Adachi's chest against your back. He all but grinds his cock into your core, barely pulling out before shoving himself back in. Your bodies are so close together that it's hard to tell where you end and where he begins. His hair tickles your cheek when he softly speaks beside your ear.

"C'mon, just tell me what I want to hear and this will be a lot easier for you."

"I can't, that's too– _ah–"_ The calloused pads of his fingers on your clit silence your objection.

"Don't make me do this the hard way," he warns, the teasing playfulness in his voice replaced by something far more dangerous. "Maybe I'll hide your birth control pills so I can knock you up next time I cum inside you. You'll have no choice but to marry me then, not unless you want to be branded as a whore." As if to remind you of the possibility, he pushes into you as deep as he can, the tip of his cock bruising your cervix. "Hell, I might do it even if you obey. That's what a pretty young wife is for, right? Taking all my cum and giving me an heir in return?" He tortures your clit with harder strokes, and you let out a pleasured sob the moment he brings you to your climax.

Your walls milk his cock as he fucks you through your orgasm, and it takes every ounce of his willpower not to spill all of his cum inside you. Shaking and panting beneath him, you moan his name over and over like it's the only word you know. You search for something to hold onto, to ground you while your head spins from the pleasure, and without fully realizing it, you grab onto the hand next to yours. Against his better judgement, he doesn't shake your hand off. The juncture of his skin and yours tingles pleasantly.

As lucidity slowly returns, you feel Adachi smirk against your skin. "Holy shit, did you just cum from me saying all that?" His wild laugh rings painfully in your ear. "That proves it! You _want_ this."

You gush around his cock with every filthy word, much to his delight. When you speak, your voice is hoarse and barely loud enough for him to hear. "I-I'll be a good housewife, I promise. I'll do anything you want." You punctuate the sentence with a weak squeeze to his hand.

His heart pounds against his chest so hard that he’s sure you can feel it. The movement of his hips becomes frenzied, and his frantic words match their intensity.

“Of course you will, you’re such a good girl. When you have my last name and a ring on your finger, everyone will know you're my property. I _own_ you, we might as well make it official."

"I'm all yours, Tohru!"

"Fuck, you're going to look so pretty filled with my cum, darling…"

You really are the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen when he’s pressing you into the counter and pumping you full of his cum. He can’t actually see you with his face buried in your neck, but he can feel your body quiver and your cunt tighten around him. He can hear you begging for him in that sweet, broken voice. He can taste the sweat on your skin, smell your shampoo that he loves so much, and he _knows_ you must look divine. He breathlessly murmurs your name and your praises as his cock throbs almost painfully inside you.

For several minutes, you lie together in the afterglow, each fully immersed in the warmth the other provides. Adachi plants an unusually tender kiss on your cheek before standing up. He hums his approval as he watches his cum drip out of you and onto the floor. You take your time in turning around to face him, looking absolutely exhausted when you finally manage. He smirks when he realizes you have to hold onto the edge of the counter to even stand upright.

A question hangs in the air, one that neither of you are particularly eager to address. He waits for you to make the first move.

You open your mouth, then close it again when the uncomfortable silence makes you second-guess your choice of words. A few more seconds pass before you say anything. 

"I don't think you've ever called me 'darling' before. I, um, I kinda liked it, though. It sounds pretty when you say it."

His heart flutters, and a bitter realization strikes him that perhaps acting out his fantasy had only confirmed that his housewife kink is, in fact, more than a kink.

"I'm hungry," he interjects, sounding more bored than anxious. "Do you want to order something for dinner? It's getting late."

You should've known he would change the subject. Still, you smile at him. "I need to get cleaned up, but after that, we can call Aiya."

He returns the smile, and it's a smile that reaches his eyes for once.

"Sounds good to me, darling."


End file.
